The kiss that started it
by Groovy Gurl
Summary: Hermione wanted Draco so bad that she decided to take the first action. He didn't like it though, so he ran away. Little did they both know that it would lead them into a bunch more that nobody would or could ever expect...My first fic! Pls read! Thanx!
1. The crave for him

  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first fic. I know it goes really fast, but I wanted to focus a lot more on the rated R parts so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks!  
  
  
It was the 30th day at Hogwarts, and Hermione was thinking about her worst enemy: Draco Malfoy. She couldn't quite understand why she kept thinking about him. She completely hated him, yet her mind kept forcing her to think in the direction of the positive things about Draco. She began thinking about how he looked so handsome.how his sleek blonde hair made him look so hot, how his body was shaped, his really broad shoulders.  
"No," Hermione muttered to herself. "I can't be doing this. I have got to stop thinking these damn thoughts."  
Harry and Ron weren't with her most of the time anymore because they were extremely busy with their seventh year, quidditch, and other things, so they didn't see each other that often anymore.  
Hermione ran down the great hall, rushing to eat lunch so she could go to the library to finish her homework, but she accidentally tripped over her foot and fell.  
Hermione was about to pick up all her books, and then she heard a familiar cold sounding voice behind her.  
"Oh look, Granger dropped her damn books!"  
Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy's cold eyes staring directly at her.  
"Do you need help Granger?" Malfoy asked coldly.  
"No Malfoy. I'm fine thank you," Hermione told him, trying to avoid his eyes.  
"Okay Granger.I offered, you didn't accept.I guess I'll go then. I'll leave you alone." Malfoy left her, but before he did, he whacked Hermione's head really hard, and then left.  
Hermione continued to pick up her books and while she was doing that, she kept the memory of Malfoy's face, vividly in her mind. He was so damn hot.her mind told her that it was going to be him.he was the one for her.  
"No.not Draco." Hermione thought inside her head. "Hermione, you can't think this shit up! stop yourself you damn woman!"  
  



	2. A surprise for Hermione

  
  
Two weeks later.  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore.her feelings for Draco were building up inside her. She wanted something to happen. She wanted to feel Draco's incredible lips on hers, she wanted to hold him, she wanted him to hold her. She decided to do something about it.  
During lunch the next day, Hermione looked for Draco. She was extremely nervous about confronting to Draco about her feelings, but if nothing happened, she would become different.  
Hermione didn't find Draco in the great hall so she looked for him in the school grounds. She heard his voice coming from inside a prefect's bathroom, along with a shrilly cold voice too.  
"Alohamora!" Hermione whispered to open the door. And when she opened it, she found Draco and Pansy sitting together on the floor, kissing each other like mad.  
"What are you damn people doing?!" Hermione shrilled at them. It felt as she had been stabbed in the hand with a quill, and she couldn't believe what was happening.  
"No Granger, the question is what are you doing here?" Pansy said, taking her mouth away from Draco's to talk to Hermione. Then she began moving her mouth rapidly on Draco's lips.  
Draco pulled away from Pansy and spoke to Hermione.  
"Granger, if you don't mind, Pansy and I are spending time together right now, so I hope you'll go away, or I'll do it myself. I need privacy after all. Doesn't everybody?" Draco began brushing his tongue against Pansy's lips, as Pansy slowly began to open her mouth so that both their tongues were brushing against each other.  
"OH!" Hermione shrilled, and then she left. She couldn't believe what she had seen, she wanted to kill herself, and yet she couldn't. She became very indifferent for the next few weeks, until an unexpected event occurred.and changed herself back to normal.  
  



	3. Hermione takes action

Hermione was up the stairs, planning to get to her dormitory, when all of a sudden she bumped into Draco.  
"Oh lookie here. We have Granger," Malfoy said. He looked at Pansy and then said, "Hermione, I don't believe you've met my girlfriend Pansy?"  
Hermione was about to continue walking up the stairs when all of a sudden she saw Draco and Pansy kiss each other for almost 2 minutes. How she wished that it could be her in Pansy's place. How she longed for Draco's sweet kisses.  
"Oh go on Pansy..I think I need to talk to Granger here for a minute. I'll be up in a second," Malfoy said, giving her another long kiss.  
Pansy departed, and Malfoy turned to Hermione. Hermione began to feel very insecure. She didn't know what was going to happen next.  
"I can't take this anymore!!!" Hermione said shrilly. She grabbed Draco's neck, pulled him forward, and tried to lock him in a kiss. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful because the second that their lips touched..  
"What the hell do you think you're trying to do Granger?" asked Malfoy coldly, wiping his mouth on his robes. "Get the hell away from me!" Draco ran away, ascending many steps.  
He was on the 7th floor when he thought that he had lost Hermione, but he was wrong.  
"Draco, I love you!" Hermione panted. She couldn't take this anymore, she had to have something happen between them.  
Once again, Hermione pulled his neck towards her face and started to kiss him. Draco tried to pull away, but Hermione shrilled out a spell at him so he couldn't get away.  
Hermione kept trying to force her tongue into Malfoy's mouth, but it was always closed. For a few minutes she kept trying to push it through, but his mouth stayed shut.  
After another minute of kissing, Hermione was satisfied. She felt Draco's mouth open, and she felt a wet tongue emerge inside her mouth, and a mouth that wiped against her outer lip several times.  
5 minutes later, they pulled away from each other.  
"Granger.you are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. You're way better than that damn Parkinson girl."  
Draco began kissing her neck.  
"We need a room Draco.touch me..kiss me."  
  



	4. The result of her plan

  
  
All of a sudden, a door appeared out of nowhere.  
"The room of requirement!" Hermione shrilled as she continued to enjoy the soft kisses on her neck from Draco.  
"Let's go in there Draco! This is it!"  
Hermione went to open the door and in there they found a luxurious bed with soft red sheets. There were bath robes, a bathtub, a Jacuzzi, and a closet.  
"Oh, great place Granger! Let's get in."  
  
Draco and Hermione entered the room of requirement. They both went on the bed. Draco and Hermione sat on the bed, and began to kiss each other. Draco's tongue went into Hermione's mouth, and massaged it furiously. Hermione was extremely happy to be able to do this. Later on, Hermione inserted her tongue into Draco's mouth and tasted him all she could.  
This became boring to the two later on, so Draco started planting soft kisses on her neck, which made Hermione experience a tingly sensation run down her spine. Draco also took off his shirt. Then he began to unbutton Hermione's as he began to kiss her down her chest.  
"Oh Draco," Hermione moaned, as he kissed her right in the center of her chest. "More Draco.more."  
Draco seemed to attend at Hermione's request quickly because he ripped off her shirt and began pressing his tongue in places such as her chest, her stomach, and her navel.  
"More Draco..please, harder." Hermione moaned in satisfaction and in request.  
"Wait a second.what time exactly is it?" Draco asked Hermione, pulling his mouth off of her navel.  
"It's 11 Draco.but we can keep going.I want more of it."  
"Okay Granger.here's the deal. I'm going to do this, but we have to do it again. I enjoy this as well as you do, but it's not like I care so much about you that I'm going to do all you want."  
"Yes Draco. It's okay.please do it more.I crave for your mouth. Kiss me Draco kiss me."  
  



	5. I don't want it to end

  
  
The next day after potions, Hermione was walking down the hall when somebody pulled her over.  
"C'mon Granger. Let's go!" Draco's cold voice told her.  
"Where?" Hermione asked smiling.  
Draco carried her all the way to the 7th floor where they had been the previous night. He took her into the room of requirement, where they found exactly what had been there the night before.  
"I know you want this Granger. You want me so we're going to do this." Draco began to unbutton his shirt and Hermione didn't know what to do. She was beginning to tremble. Malfoy was correct: She did want this, but for some reason, she felt that she was being forced to do it. "Well," she thought. "I do want this, so I might as well do it anyway." Malfoy dragged Hermione over to the bed and laid her there. Then he went on top of her. He kissed her furiously, slashing his tongue violently inside her mouth. "I love you Draco," Hermione told him trying to swallow more of the saliva from his mouth. "Granger, shut the hell up. Just shut up and give me more of yourself!" Draco yelled, even though his tongue was in her mouth. Draco saw that part of Hermione's shirt was unbuttoned. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth, and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, revealing her bra and her stomach. He began to reach for her skirt: He pulled off her skirt and squeezed her ass extremely playfully. Draco sucked furiously on her neck and on her chest, leaving her a lot of hickies. "Liking it Granger? Want more?" Draco began to reach for her bra. "OH!" Hermione said shrilly, but before she could do anything, He unhooked the front of it, and threw it aside. Draco began kissing her breasts violently. He left hickies there as well. Hermione was shaking. She loved this feeling. She wished this was never ever going to end, but she didn't know for sure whether or not he liked her.  
  



	6. Untitled chapter

  
  
The next day, Draco realized what fun he had with Hermione. He felt guilty at the same time though.what would Pansy say? Well.she didn't have to know so.. "Granger, we're going again. NOW!" Again they both entered the room of requirement. He didn't think twice about doing anything this time. He ripped of his shirt and his slacks, leaving only his underwear on. He pulled Hermione over and began sucking on different areas on her body. She still had her robes on, so he began to rip them off. "Draco," Hermione said satisfied. "What's gotten into you? Do you.."  
  
"Quite unusual Granger.I'm not so sure what's gotten into my damn mind but if you keep this up then I love you." Hermione stood completely still, not realizing that Draco had undressed her except for her underwear and bra, and that she was under Draco, on the bed. Draco continued to kiss her. He sucked her neck furiously, leaving hickies again. Then he worked his way down to her chest.her stomach. He lowered Hermione's underwear so low that it looked like it was going to fall off. Then he planted soft violent kisses 4 inches below her navel. "Oh Draco.." Hermione pulled him up. She pulled his lips to hers and stuck her tongue into his mouth. She wanted it to stay there for some time before she pulled it out. They rolled on the bed for minutes. Draco kissing Hermione, Hermione kissing Draco, Draco sucking on Hermione leaving hickies.you get the idea.  
  
Draco and Hermione realized what they felt for each other, and during the entire school year, they kept making love to each other in the room of requirement. However on the last week of school, they thought something special had to happen.  
  



	7. The totally rated R chapter

  
  
"Draco," Hermione said. They were on the 7th floor once again on the night before Hogwarts ended. Nobody was there, and Draco was licking Hermione's neck violently. "Draco, we need to do something special. I'm going to miss you a damn whole lot once the year's over." "Okay then Granger..how 'bout we...you know.if you're ready for it." "Well," Hermione hesitated. Draco saw this, and at that instant, he stuck out his tongue, and licked Hermione's mouth. Hermione opened hers, and for 5 whole minutes, they took turns sticking each other's tongues into the other, and while they were doing this, they kept opening their mouths widely so they could suck the saliva out of each other. "Okay Draco.there's no damn need to suck up. But that was delicious Draco. Give me some more."  
  
The two entered the room of requirement for the last time this year. This time, there was a set of clothes hanging in the closet. Hermione's name was labeled on it. "Like them Granger? C'mon, put 'em on. Then we can dance. After that, I'm going to strip you. Then we can do it." Hermione undressed in the closet. She put on the clothing. She wasn't used to this, because the things she was wearing were long jeans, and a half top with only the front covered. Only her breasts were covered, and her stomach was way too exposed. She came out. "You look so fucking hot Granger! Come over here." Hermione came to him, and he kissed her again, licking her neck and holding her stomach. He rubbed his palms on Hermione's abs. There was something wrong though: He couldn't see her navel. He held Hermione's waist and pulled down her pants lower so he could see her navel. Then he kissed it, licked it, and squeezed her waist. "Alright Granger! We dance now." There was a soft cool tune that filled the air. Draco but his hands on Hermione's bare waist, and Hermione put her hands on Draco's shoulders. They swayed back and forth for minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. "Wait a second Draco! You still have your damn shirt on!" Hermione giggled and began to slowly take off his shirt. It was only then she noticed how built he was. He had a really fine six pack. She ran her hands down his abs. She planted a soft kiss on his mouth. "Draco Malfoy you are so fine." "Yes I am," said Malfoy, unbuttoning Hermione's jeans. "But," now he was running his fingers down Hermione's breast, squeezing them softly, then down her bear stomach, kissing it and squeezing it. "so are you Granger." This was it. He ran his hands down Hermione's legs. Then he ran them back up, pulled down the zipper slowly and pulled off her pants. He pushed her down onto the bed. Before she could get up, Draco locked her in a violent kiss. Hermione was happy. She felt that sensation run down through herself again. She took off Draco's slacks, rubbing her hands on his ass. He was so fine and she had him. After 4 minutes, Draco carried Hermione to the Jacuzzi. There he made out with her again, constantly touching her breasts. He embraced her while she sucked on his shoulder and he did the same. Then he reached for the only 2 ties that kept Hermione's top on. He pulled the bottom one first, then the top one next. Hermione gasped and moved away. As soon as she moved, the top fell off, revealing her breasts. Malfoy smirked satisfied at Hermione. He held Hermione's bear breasts in the water. He ran his fingers down them once again, but for the first time, without a bra on top. "Oh Draco!" Hermione moaned in great satisfaction. Then she stood up, wanting to get back to the bed. While she did, Draco caught part of her underwear and pulled it off. "OH!" Hermione screamed. Draco stood up, pulled her back down and sucked right in the middle of her chest, which he wasn't able to do before. Then he pulled off his boxers and his underwear. This was the first time the both of them had been naked. Draco pushed Hermione down to the bottom of the Jacuzzi, taking complete control over her body. He held her breasts, kissed her chest, sucked on her stomach, and gave her many, many hickies.  
  
He took her to the bed and went on top of her. He pressed his body against hers as hard as he could and sucked on her shoulders and neck. Then he squeezed her butt.then her stomach. He worked his way down her body, sucking as much as he could. Then he got down to her breasts. He planted violent kisses on them. He sucked on her nipples for the longest time as if he were a baby. "I love you so much Draco." Hermione moaned again. Draco and Hermione were still wet, but Hermione was enjoying every bit of saliva going on her body from Draco's mouth. Draco kissed her stomach and planted about 3 hickies on it.  
The last thing he did was kiss her legs. Then he ran his hands down her body touching every single bit of it (particularly her breasts) as he went down.  
  
"Okay that's enough of that Granger.its time for the big finale now."  
Hermione began to feel excitement run down her now. It was all happening very fast.too fast for her in fact.  
After 3 minutes, it was over. She felt it come out of herself, and it was over.  
"Did you enjoy that Granger?"  
"Oh Draco, once more please just once more."  
"Okay if you insist." Draco once again had sex with her for an even longer time. Hermione moaned in happiness as that was happening, she felt more hickies from Draco and loved them. Afterwards, he thought it was enough. Hermione pulled Draco's head to hers. He bit his tongue and pulled it to the inside of her mouth. She talked whiled their tongues enjoyed each other's company, hoping to receive more saliva. "I love you so much Draco, and I have just one more request before we go..please." "Okay Granger, what is it?" Draco asked, his mouth feeling Hermione's tongue inside it this time. "Suck my breasts again, and then I want you to leave me a hickie that won't fade. Lick it and suck it like it was your job Draco.for me..please." "Okay Granger. You asked for it." Draco pulled his tongue away. Then he stuck it out so it could run down her chest. Then he stuck it out more forward and licked Hermione's left nipple first. He sucked on it so hard that it caused Hermione to moan in pain. "That's okay Draco. I enjoy it...keep going.more.." Then he licked her right nipple, sucking on it just as hard, causing Hermione to moan again. He licked it like it was ice-cream, and sucked on it like a popsicle. He then ran his tongue to Hermione's stomach. He bit Hermione's stomach right on her navel. "OUCH Draco!" she screamed. "Sorry Granger, but you asked for it." He sucked on Hermione's neck for the last time, for the longest time. It left a black like hickie on it. "Satisfied Granger?" "Yes Draco." Hermione said, still enjoying the fact that Draco was still on top of her.  
That was it. That was the last time they were going to do this until next year. For Hermione, that was too long to wait.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione to the shower. He pressed her body against hers, and turned the knob so that water fell on them.  
They frenched each other for the longest time, not knowing whether it had been an hour or not. Then they pulled away.  
Draco cleansed Hermione, which required him to touch her all over. He took soap and rubbed it everywhere: Her chest, her breasts (her nipple in particular. He took the longest time to do that one, and because of this, Hermione giggled. She was happy to have Draco's fingers massaging on her nipple, squeezing it to clean it), her stomach, her navel, her ass, and her bare legs.  
Hermione did the same to Draco. She touched his abs, his neck, his face, and his ass.  
  



	8. The End

  
  
Before the two left to go to their homes on the summer, they went into a small barrier where nobody could see them. The French kissed each other violently for 10 whole minutes. "I'm going to miss you Granger," Draco said trying to sound sweetly. He ran his hands down her body again. He touched her back, her ass, her legs, and particularly her breasts again, trying to navigate her nipple. "I'm going to miss you too Draco." She kept running her hands down his six pack. They embraced each other, and kissed again for another 3 minutes. Draco planted a soft kiss where her hickie was, and then said, "Well, there's always next year Granger. And after that, think about how many children you want. I want a lot so we can..you know." They couldn't help but kiss each other again, and this time, they exchanged as much saliva as the could to each other. Then they stepped out of the barrier. "Bye Granger! Remember to think about the children!" Malfoy smirked. "Bye Malfoy! I won't forget. Next time, you can touch me anywhere you want. Even down there.I'll always be naked for you! And about the children..I'll think about it.I'll think about it."  
  



End file.
